In many manufacturing environments, various items, such as tissue cartons, boxes or cases containing tissue cartons, etc., often need to be transported from one location to another. For example, tissue cartons are often packaged into individual cardboard boxes which are stacked on a pallet. To utilize one or more of such cartons, the cartons must first be transported to an appropriate location where they can then removed from the individual box. In the past, the transportation of these cardboard boxes was often accomplished manually. For example, one or more persons lifted the box of cartons, carried it from one location to another location, flipped over the box, and then pulled off the cardboard box off, leaving only the cartons. However, because such transfers typically required high repetition of manually intensive acts, some semi- and fully-automated systems were developed to perform these acts.
Nevertheless, various problems have continued to exist with conventional semi- or fully-automated systems used for transporting and reorienting items. In particular, one problem with conventional systems is that they are inefficient and often expensive. For example, due to the complex nature of conventional systems, costly maintenance personnel may be required to keep the system working properly. In addition, the design of some semi- or fully-automated systems can adversely obstruct operators from access to the adjacent machinery. Moreover, many conventional systems are so large that they are not ergonomically suited for most manufacturing environments.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved system for transporting and reorienting items, such as cartons or boxes of cartons. In particular, a need currently exists for a transportation and reorientation system that is more efficient and ergonomical than conventional systems.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a system for selectively transporting and reorienting items from a loading location to one of a first or second unloading locations is disclosed. The system includes a first transport apparatus for selectively transporting and reorienting items from a loading location to either a first transfer location or a first unloading location. In some embodiments, the first transfer location has an orientation approximately 90 degrees in relation to the loading location and the first unloading location has an orientation approximately 180 degrees in relation to the loading location.
The first transport apparatus is formed from a first carrier for carrying items that is movably secured to a first frame. The first carrier is capable of being moved about the first frame from a loading location to a first transfer location and to a first unloading location. In some embodiments, the first frame can contain at least two upstanding members having a first end and a second end where at least two of the upstanding members are joined together at their first ends by a third member.
The system also includes a second transport apparatus for transporting and reorienting items from a second transfer location to a second unloading location. In some embodiments, the second unloading location has an orientation approximately 90 degrees in relation to the second transfer location. The second transport apparatus is formed from a second carrier for carrying items that is movably secured to a second frame. The second carrier is capable of being moved about the second frame from a second transfer location to a second unloading location. In some embodiments, the second frame can contain at least two upstanding members having a first end and a second end where at least two of the upstanding members are joined together at their first ends by a fourth member.
A transfer apparatus is also provided to operatively connect the first transport apparatus to the second transport apparatus. In particular, the transfer apparatus selectively moves items from the first transfer location to the second transfer location. For instance, in one embodiment, the transfer apparatus can contain a pusher assembly that moves items from the first carrier, when rotated to the first transfer location, into the second carrier, when rotated to the second transfer location.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method of transporting and reorienting at least one item is also disclosed. The method includes the step of loading an item at a loading location into a first carrier that is movably secured to a first frame. The method further includes the step of moving the first carrier from the loading location to a first transfer location. In one embodiment, the first transfer location can have an orientation approximately 90 degrees in relation to the loading location. In some embodiments, the first carrier can then be moved from the first transfer location to a first unloading location. For example, in one embodiment, the first unloading location can have an orientation approximately 180 degrees in relation to the loading location.
In other embodiments, the item can be moved from the first carrier at the first transfer location to a second carrier at a second transfer location that is movably secured to a second frame. From the second transfer location, the second carrier can be moved to a second unloading location. In one embodiment, the second unloading location can have an orientation approximately 90 degrees in relation to the second transfer location. The item can be unloaded from either the first unloading location or the second unloading location.
Other features and aspects of the present invention are discussed in greater detail below.